Oh, Where Did N Go?
by curlthebear01
Summary: After you've defeated N and Ghetsis at the Pokémon Leage, what happened next? Where did our beloved N go? To what distant lands did he travel, and what adventures, and misadventures, did he have without us, until he returned in BW2? Well this story has all the answers, all you have to do is read it. Rated K just in case.


**Oh, Where Did N Go?**

The great pokemon trainer, White, stared at the great cloudy abyss before her. Just moments ago, a mysterious and unimaginable sort of person had been standing there instead. He had been thanking her, or something, for opening his eyes to what he was blind to. Then he hopped on Reshiram and POOF! Gone. Vanissimo. Nada. White was still trying to register that he had left, and glanced around the now abandoned castle. Yup, definitely not here anymore. Where did N go?

{oOo}

Just off the shores of the Unova region, there is a small island. On the white, sandy beaches of this particular island stood a magnificent white dragon, and a tall young man with unusual long, green hair. It was N, watching the sun set over Castelia City, what he knew was to be the last sight of his home for a very long time. He and Reshiram had decided to traverse the world together in hopes of better understanding the relationship between people and pokemon. The trainer he had encountered many times had opened his eyes, letting him see he didn't have a clear understanding at all, and there were no words that could've been said that could have described how thankful he was.

N turned to look up at Reshiram. He smiled and asked, "Are you ready, friend?" Reshiram gave a soft smile in return and nodded. Then the great dragon knelt down to allow its friend to climb onto his back, which N did. Then with a single powerful pump of its feathery wings, it was airborne high in the sky, and swiftly began to soar into the distance. Where would they go? Only they knew, and this is the story of the distant lands they visited.

{oOo}

Hours passed since the duo had taken off. Because of all the time he had, N started reflecting on the last words he had said to the trainer… what was her name now… oh, White! Yes. Now that he thought about it, he had kind of left rather abruptly. He hadn't really said much of a goodbye. Should he have told her what he planned to do? Should he have left a note? Was she running around all of Unova, capturing the Seven Sages he knew were still un-arrested, hoping one of them would know something about where he went, all because he didn't say something? N shook his head to clear it. He wasn't good at social issues. He decided to put those thoughts out of his mind, because the thought of an angry girl turning over every stone to find him scared him.

To put himself at ease, he stared at the clouds passing by with a child-like innocence. One he noticed was shaped like a ditto. Then he realized they all looked like ditto. He sweat-dropped. Then he glanced ahead, to where Reshiram was headed. "Oh Reshiram, look there! That place looks nice!" He exclaimed to his buddy. He pointed to a large landmass that looked like a far-off region. It had a giant mountain in the middle of it, and it seemed like the perfect place to truly start the two's honeymoon, er, adventure. Reshiram growled an approval, something only N could understand. Then the two sped over the ocean, coming in for a landing in the strange new region.

They approached the mountain base, in a vast and lush field of green. After flapping a few times, Reshiram gracefully landed and let N dismount. They both started to stretch themselves out after the long trip, then took a good look around.

The field was indeed very vast. Not too far away loomed the enormous mountain, which reminded N of Twist Mountain very much. He noticed a cave entrance a good distance away, with a path leading out of it. N followed the path with his eyes and noticed the path went on for a bit, and eventually led to what looked like a city, far in the distance. "Reshiram, why don't we follow this path to the city?" suggested N. Reshiram simply shrugged, as if saying, "why not?"

When they reached the path, they saw a sign on a pole, just off the road. "Route 208…" N read aloud. He and Reshiram looked at eachother, then started on the path towards civilization.

Not much time passed, when the two became aware of a very delicious smell. Practically being part pokemon, N knew as well as his friend that the wonderful aroma wafting in the air was that of mother nature's bounty: berries. Both clutched their stomachs, realizing how hungry they were from the trip. Looking ahead, they could see a miniature forest of what they knew to be berry bushes and trees. With huge smiles on their faces, they raced towards the orchard in a comical fashion, eager to stuff themselves.

When they reached the berry haven, their eyes sparkled at the sight of the numbers and variety of the fruit. Seconds later their mouths were partying with tons of flavor, as they grabbed as many of each as they could, then chomped them down. They ate and ate and ate, and still they had room for more! They were almost out of control! But eventually the eating slowed, and a thought occurred to N. While casually eating a mago berry, N said, "Say friend, why do you think we haven't seen any other pokemon around here? This place is so bountiful! It's great!" Reshiram was about to shrug, as if to say, "who knows, who cares?", when they heard an incredibly loud shout.

"GET YOUR FILTHY POKE-PAWS OFF MAH BERRIES!"

N and Reshiram's heads whipped around to the source of the shout. They saw some grass rustle, and a Bidoof popped out, running as fast as its stubby little legs could carry it, which was surprisingly pretty fast. It sprinted right past the two, disappearing the moment a person showed up. He was a portly old man, bald, and furious. He stood fuming for a moment, realizing the pest had gotten away, before he even noticed N and Reshiram watching him with shocked faces, complete with mouths hanging open. "What're you looking at?! Why did ya just stand there and let that poke-punk get away with my berries?! You could've…" The old man trailed off when he noticed N's arms loaded with his fruit. N noticed too, and began to sweat in fear. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN' STEALING MAH BERRIES?!" exploded the old man. N tried to calm himself. Surely this fine gentleman could listen to reason. "Sir," he began, "My friend and I were not aware that these berries belonged to anyone." "What the heck do you mean?! My house is right there!" the man continued to shout, while pointing to an adorable small cottage-like house that was quite literally 20 ft. away. Reshiram made a growl, which meant, "Snap."

N gawked, wondering how in the world he could have missed something like that, then shook his head. "Nonetheless," he continued calmly, "Berries are something that have always belonged to pokemon. They have never belonged to people, even though people may plant them. Everything that man claims as his own has always really belonged to pokemon first. Trying to keep them from taking what is rightfully theirs is wrong! Don't you see?" The man only continued to glare at N. "Look poke-hippie! The only thing I _see_ is you and your steroid-using pokemon trespassing on my property and mooching off my hard-earned harvest! Just like all those punk 'trainers' that come along, and those wild varmints!"

"Varmints?!" N exclaimed. "How dare you call such extraordinary creatures like pokemon varmints!"

"I'll call them whatever the heck I want to! Now get to steppin' off my land!" Demanded the old man viciously. N gave him a glare, then tugged his hat down over his eyes and said, "Come on, Reshiram. This is clearly no place to see any pokemon-human bonds." He said with slight venom. Reshiram gave him a look that said, "Duh man." And with that, they left the angry old man with his berries, swearing to return and change his heart, if he wasn't dead by then. He was not a young old man.

With the accursed berry farm behind them, the duo finally reached the city that they learned was named…Hearthome City.

**A.N.-**** Yeah, a bit of a cliff-hanger there. Curlthebear01 here, with my very own N story. Just kind of thought one day, "Where DID N go after Black and White?", and then this happened. This is really a demo of sorts, because I want to know if you good people actually want to read this. Please, tell me anything you see that must be improved, anything you love, laughed at, hated, if I just need to stop here, anything helps! Feed me with feed-back! I'm starving! If this is actually enjoyed, by the way, I'll probably do little 'episodes' once a week, maybe twice. Not sure, not a very steady uploader. Anyways, thanks for reading this! Y'all are wonderful! Peace out! :) **


End file.
